Silent Understanding
by DriftingFlower
Summary: This is the sequel to my story, A Whisper Of A Promise. He bit his lip roughly, trying to quell the feeling rising in him, but he knew it was no use. Slight lime. .:SasuNaru:. .:Angst, Violence, Language:.


**A/N: Here we go everyone, it's the sequel to my other story that I had promised to make. You don't have to read the first one to understand this one, but it might be good to, since you know, I'm such an amazing author. Hah. Nah I'm kidding, but I hope you guys enjoy. And review, yeah?**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership. Who needs it.**

**Warnings: Language and a slight lime, mixed with some angst. And we wouldn't have it any other way.**

**BETA: My sister, Cassie. She missed some stuff in the other one, so hopefully she does a better job in this one. Let us see, shall we?**

**oOoOo**

Already that strange feeling of contentment that had settled into Naruto's stomach from someone's arms around his body was starting to fade away, and he hadn't even made it back to his house again. The more he forced his mind to work on it, the more he realized that Sasuke was probably in absolute protect mode, sensing that Naruto had cracked in some way. That meant nothing as far as he was concerned. What was going to keep him close to him? He hated it, hated it from the bottom of his gut, but he wanted Sasuke to be with him again. That stupid jackass humiliated him, taunted him, and beat the shit out of him, yet for some reason he longed to be by him again. Pathetic. Of course he would pick the one person, who out of anyone, couldn't care less about him. He crammed his hands into his pockets and let his head hang as he made his short walk back to his safe-house and prison, where no one could reach him. No one knew where his apartment was, and he liked to keep it that way. It was his one place of his own.

He swung open the slightly cracked door after unlocking it and stepped in, slipping off his shoes and flicking on the lights. The door made a soft click behind him as it latched, and he made sure to lock it again. Naruto made it to his couch and fell on it, letting the air puff out of his lungs as he stared up at his ceiling. Just as he thought he might possibly find some rest, his thoughts swung back around and slammed into him, making him visibly grimace. Naruto really just wished that he hadn't been in the woods with Sasuke at all, then he wouldn't have this silent torture in front of him, he wouldn't have to think about it at all.

The Uchiha was surprisingly warm, and he had held him as if to comfort him, but he hadn't resisted when Naruto shoved away from him and slowly walked away, instantly feeling cold and wrapping his arms around himself. He was sure that Sasuke had watched him go, but he had let him, which was proof enough that his attempt had been empty. Bastard. Like he would kill himself or something so sutpid, it was too easy. He didn't deserve to be free, there must be a reason he had to be here; all of those people couldn't really be right about what they said. He had to prove them wrong in any way he could, even if it was only by keeping his existence.

Naruto felt it now, the seeping feeling that usually settled in him, making its way back into his mind. The absence of it only made it feel harsher now, and he let out a shaky sigh, feeling humiliated from crying and whimpering in front of Sasuke, of groveling like a fool, when he should only show that son of a bitch strength. He bit his lip roughly, trying to quell the feeling rising in him, but he knew it was no use. Even though his apartment was empty, Naruto gave a glance around it, as if to make sure no one had suddenly appeared. It was times like these when he would pretend he was not himself, when he could pretend it wasn't really him at all, but some weak helpless person. Naruto curled up on his couch, and he allowed himself to wrap his arms around his stomach, face pressed into the cushions. Then he cried until he fell asleep.

**oOoOo**

The sun had been up for awhile by the time Naruto stirred from his curled position on the couch, and the moment he tried to move he could already feel the stiff twinge in his limbs from his awkward sleeping method. He stretched out the best he could, his face scrunched up, and hopped up from the couch, yawning while itching his dry eyes. That's right, he'd cried again. He ignored this and went into the kitchen, trying very hard to think of something else to eat for breakfast other than ramen, but failing. He pulled up a chair and ate his meal, albeit slightly less messy from when he was younger. Half the bowl left, he dropped it in the sink, deciding right away that he did not feel like being in this apartment any longer. Naruto was thinking too much, which led to too much feeling, which was just bad for him. He had to go someplace that involved not feeling at all, and he knew where this was.

The ground beneath his feet gave slightly as he walked; maybe it had rained while he was asleep. The trees shimmered in the sunlight too, their green leaves swaying softly in the wind. All in all, a very pretty picture for this less than beautiful village. He wondered briefly how a place so beautiful could hold such hate. Naruto ignored the rest of the trees, keeping his eyes staring at the dirt, feeling this suited him much better. It wasn't long before the building came into view; it was in the darkest part of the village, a place where mothers didn't dare take their children, and where even the dogs steered away from. Hard to believe such a place existed in Konoha. Naruto thought it fit in quite nicely to the feel of the place, and how it all felt to him. This was probably the only place where he wouldn't get thrown out on sight; the people would be hammered. He slipped inside the smoky hut, and instantly his nose was greeted with the tangy smell of sweat and bile.

There were women, if you could even call them that, what with their hair in tangles and their faces painted beyond recognition. Along with these beautiful creatures were also the men, which if possible, were even more scary to look at. With their faces unshaven and teeth missing, along with pot bellies and an apparent dislike of any personal hygiene, they were even more gruesome than the females. Naruto was probably the only one under forty, and the only one with any features that weren't scarred and disgusting. People didn't notice him in this place, and in here he felt like the most beautiful person. It was sad and twisted, but it worked. He walked up to the grimy counter and sat on one of the wobbly stools. The waitress behind the counter noticed him right away, and sauntered over to him, in what Naruto realized was an attempt at being sexy. He resisted the snort that wanted to escape and told her he wanted anything strong as all hell, hoping to send her off before she attempted to…Well he didn't know what. Flirt?

She came back a minute or so later, flashing him a yellow smile and placing his drink in front of him. He didn't look at her, but merely took the glass and downed the whole thing in one gulp, face scrunched up from the taste and burn.

"Another one," he croaked.

After awhile of getting drinks and brushing off the advances he was getting, Naruto started to feel it all working. He sighed, almost content. If he had been feeling crazy that day, he would have said he almost felt good. Then the men came. This was his least favorite part, and it signaled his leave. They were all over him, noticing he was drunk and hoping to score. They were boisterous, smelly, and found every excuse to touch him. He had been hoping to get out of this place without much of a fight, but that prospect started to fade with every hand that dared become too friendly to him. Naruto felt his anger building, and after he downed a few more of those drinks, he was pissed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Momentarily startled, a few of the men backed off, but some of the more bold ones advanced again, trying, Naruto noticed, to seem friendly or something. He practically snarled at them, and his fist made contact with the one nearest him, knocking out a tooth or two to match the rest of the missing ones. The man flew across the room, slamming into a table and starting a commotion. Drunk of his ass and pissed that they were trying to take advantage of him; Naruto took down several more men before he was thrown out into the dirt. The owner kicked him a couple of times and spit in his direction before slamming the back door. Naruto lay there for a few moments, trying to get his bearings a little. He staggered to his feet and tried to brush himself off, but he noticed that he had dirt all over his hands and was really just smearing it all around. He gave up on it and made his way back to the main street, his vision blurring badly. Usually on days like these, he was lucky enough to avoid the people he knew. Today though, he had had many close calls, even diving into a bush to avoid Iruka. He only noticed that it had thorns _after_ he had landed though, and in his drunken state it took him several minutes to detangle himself from the mess. With his head covered in the bush, he heard someone come up behind him.

"..Naruto?"

He recognized Sakura's voice instantly and jumped, startled. He felt hands wrap themselves around his tangled form and pull, finally releasing him from the painful bush. He stumbled backwards and startled babbling about nasty old men and dirty hands, so that it wasn't hard for Sakura to figure out where Naruto had gone. She decided she had better take him home. It was the least she could do for him. As she started to bring them in the direction of Naruto's house, however, Naruto fought free from her grip and glared spitefully at her.

"Get off of me, I don't need your help. Why don't you run home and stare at pictures of Sasuke and lay on your bed with you hands in your-"

She slapped him hard across the face, and he felt the sting right away through his drunken state. Her eyes glistened with the tears she refused to let fall and he realized what he had done, but right now, he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He watched as she left, and he stumbled over to the stone wall of the path and leaned against it, cringing at his words. Naruto saw Sakura make her way down the street, and his eyes widened when he saw her stop and talk to Sasuke. Shit. He watched as the pink haired figure disappeared, while the raven haired one drew closer. He refused to look up from his spot on the ground as he heard Sasuke approach, and only looked up when he stopped right in front of him. Sasuke's eyes weren't really angry, as he had expected, but more so he looked…Superior. He grimaced at the thought of Sasuke always feeling so high and mighty and spit at his foot, hitting the right sandal. He looked back up and smiled spitefully at him, and there it was, a flash of anger. He grinned even more, and kept it on his face even as Sasuke kicked him in the sand, causing him to land sideways in the dirt.

"Naruto, what the hell is the matter with you? And you wonder why you're hated."

He seemed disgusted, and it was becoming harder and harder for Naruto to keep up his cocky demeanor. His face fell, and he blinked to make the burning in his eyes go away. This probably suited Sasuke just fine, Naruto groveling on the ground with dirt and tears on his face, clutching his side like a weak fool. Naruto would never admit it, and he didn't want to, not even to himself, but he had hoped Sasuke would find him. Because maybe..It would be like last time. He laughed out loud at his own thought process, and Sasuke stared down at him like he'd gone mad. Dizzily he tried to sit up again, and it took him several tries before he made it. His body shook with laughter and sobs, and he wondered idly to himself if he really was going crazy. Maybe crazy was better than knowing all the bad things that happened to you though. Naruto didn't know why he had been so cruel to Sakura, it's not like he despised her. He just hated the thought of her thinking about Sasuke that way, of her and Sasuke off together while he sat here within his miserable self. Maybe if he was pathetic enough, he'd keep Sasuke's attention, no matter how degrading it was.

Sasuke had merely looked at him throughout this, and it was then that Naruto realized he'd been mumbling to himself. Shit, he was such a dumbass!

"What the fuck are you staring at, pretty boy? What? Surprised that poor little Naruto feels left out? Surprised that he's lonely?"

Naruto stumbled to his feet and placed his hands firmly on the wall, trying to refocus his eyes. It was then that he passed out.

**oOoOo**

When it awoke it was dark out, and he looked up through his sleepy eyes and saw the stars. After noticing the stars he noticed he wasn't by the street anymore, but at the training grounds. Sasuke had probably brought him here to keep him out of the way. It was almost a kind gesture, because if he had left Naruto there, he probably would have been picked up by some drunk bastards looking for a plaything. His breath came in shuddering gasps, and he knew he should be grateful he hadn't woken up in someone else's bed, but he couldn't help it, his chest just tightened up and the tears leaked form his eyes. They felt hot against his cool skin, the breeze picking up and drying them on their way down his cheeks. To his horror, he could feel whimpers escaping him. He gave up then. Who cared if he was a miserable bawling child, he was, after all, by himself in a clearing. He curled in on himself and let himself cry, really cry. That night on the couch had been soft sadness. But this, this was the retching sadness that tore at your core like some jagged knife; it's only intent to make you suffer.

"Why are you crying now, moron?"

Naruto gasped and looked up. Sasuke was a mere foot from him, sitting up against a tree and watching him intently. He realized then that Sasuke had not left him, and he felt angry and sad and happy all at once. He was glad for the kyuubi, he felt almost completely clear headed after his day of drinking. Sleeping had probably helped to clear the fog of alcohol as well. He attempted to glare at Sasuke, but his face wouldn't listen, so he settled for staring blankly at the other boy.

"Where's your pissed off attitude gone then?"

A small shrug made its way to Naruto's shoulders and he furrowed his eyebrows a little.

"I don't know. Gone."

Sasuke seemed content with this, because he stopped talking and went back to merely watching him. Naruto didn't know what to do. There was no hint of anger in Sasuke's eyes, nor was there the usual contempt that lay there. In fact there wasn't really much of anything in his eyes, and Naruto imagined his must have looked much the same. Where was the emotion? The wind picked up and ruffled his hair, and he watched as it did the same to Sasuke's, covering his eyes for a moment, then blowing out again. It was an interesting moment to witness, almost unreal to see Sasuke without anything covering the hidden pain in his eyes. Blank and revealing. Naruto felt more drawn to him than he ever had, and if he didn't have the kyuubi living in him, he would have blamed his next action on the alcohol. He knew it was gone though, that it was him and he had no excuses. He sat up and crawled the foot or so over to where Sasuke sat, his eyes never leaving the others. Sasuke did not move as he approached, and he didn't even think about it as he brought his lips inches from his.

"What are you doing Naruto?"

It was a whisper, Sasuke sounded troubled. Naruto didn't answer because he didn't know, but he brought the few inches between them to a close and touched their lips together. He didn't move, and neither did Sasuke. They both just sat there for a moment or so. Naruto shifted slightly, attempting to get closer to Sasuke. That is when the other pushed him away and stood up.

"Don't touch me Naruto. Do not touch me."

His voice was flat, and Naruto waited for the hatred in his eyes to appear, but all he saw was pain. He was startled at the pain in Sasuke's eyes, staring down so openly at his tear stained face as he sat there. Sasuke made some small noise and turned to leave, not saying another word as he began to walk away. Naruto watched him go for a moment, accepting the fact that Sasuke would never want to be close to him. It was then that he realized he hadn't been rejected, not really. A rejection from Sasuke involved immense amounts of pain, either physically or verbally. All he had gotten was a glimpse at the pain beneath the stoic exterior. He felt himself crying again, and he scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself as he stumbled over to Sasuke.

"Wait!"

It came out too quiet to really even notice, but he grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and pulled, hard. Sasuke halted and did not move. Naruto groped around until he was facing the Uchiha and hugged him close, burying his face into the others chest and closing his eyes. He felt Sasuke's hands on his shoulders, pushing at him slightly to get off.

"Get off of me idiot, I told you not to fucking touch me."

He gave him a harsh shove and Naruto lost his grip. He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes for the third time that night and still did not see the hatred he expected to see. He clenched his fists and steeled himself, using his body to block Sasuke's retreat.

"Move."

He didn't move.

"Move!"

He kissed him.

His hands grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled it towards his own, and he crushed their lips together, desperately wanting Sasuke to just give in and take him, accept him. Naruto kissed him gently and urgently, waiting for the other to respond. Sasuke seemed indecisive for a moment on what he wanted to do, than he bit him harshly. Naruto yelped and broke the kiss, tears springing to his eyes. He brought his hand up to his lip, which was bleeding. He punched the son of a bitch across the face, sending him stumbling backwards a few feet. Sasuke took only a second to recover before he was on him, sending Naruto crashing to the ground. He only had half a second to cover his face before he felt the punches land on him; as hard as he possibly could Sasuke was beating the shit out of him. He didn't fight back, not even when he felt the fists bruising his arms, or when he suspected Sasuke might break his arms from the force in which he was hitting him.

"Why won't you fight back! Fight back!"

Naruto looked up, surprised to hear such anguish coming from that steady voice he'd known for so long. He lowered his arms and lay there, staring up at Sasuke. The Uchiha punched him only once in the face before he gave up all together, and Naruto felt the tears sprinkling his cheeks. At first he thought they were his own, but as he felt another splat on his face, he saw that Sasuke was crying. He looked so tortured that Naruto weakly reached up his aching arm and brushed his wet cheeks, trying in any way to comfort him. Sasuke slapped his hand away and glared down at him, bracing his hands on either side of Naruto's head as his tears leaked freely from his eyes. Naruto reached up again, bringing his hand near the others face as he sat up slowly, kissing Sasuke with the lightest of touches from his lips. Sasuke went rigid as if he hadn't expected Naruto to try yet again to reach him, and then he gave up. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt Sasuke's desperate mouth on his, and his hand on his chest shoving him back down. Sasuke lay across Naruto, crushing him into the ground with his desperation. They kissed and gasped and Naruto felt Sasuke's soft tongue stroking his own. A rough hand was shoved up his shirt and Sasuke scraped his nails across Naruto's stomach, making him gasp at the sensation. Sasuke had not stopped crying, and as they kissed Naruto used his fingertips to brush the tears from his eyes.

Sasuke moved away from his mouth to his jaw, licking and biting at Naruto's skin. His body was pressed fully against him, and Naruto could barely breathe from the feeling of it all. Sasuke gave up using his other hand to support himself and instead used it to join the other one under Naruto's shirt as he bit harshly on his neck. Naruto thrust upward slightly and gasped at the feeling of the others hips against his. Sasuke seemed to have noticed it as well, because he stopped moving all together for a moment before grinding down roughly into Naruto. They both gasped this time as they were crushed together, feeling closer than either of them had felt to anybody.

"Sasuke.."

Naruto spoke his name so softly Sasuke almost didn't hear him. He brought his head up from Naruto's neck and stared straight into his eyes as he thrust again against the other one. A soft whimper escaped Naruto's lips as Sasuke bent to kiss them again, and he could feel Sasuke shaking above him. Naruto realized he was shaking too, and he bucked up into Sasuke desperately as the other one ground down into him. He felt it, and he was almost suddenly embarrassed as he watched Sasuke shudder above him, panting. He didn't have time to feel ashamed though as the feeling ripped through him at Sasuke's last weak thrusts. His body tensed and he clutched the other as the white hot feeling shot through him, making his vision blur as he rode it through.

He gasped, recovering, and saw Sasuke doing the same above him. He looked into his eyes and saw what he felt in his own: shame. The Uchiha looked utterly ashamed at what had just happened and jerked away from Naruto, trying to get up on his weak legs. Naruto reacted quicker though, and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and yanked him back down.

"Don't leave Sasuke. Please."

He heard a sigh and he looked back into Sasuke's eyes, trying as best he could to look firm. He blinked, surprised, that the other was still crying softly.

"Why are you crying now, moron?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened and he looked like he might retort at the boy mocking him, but instead he brought his head down into the crook of Naruto's neck and nuzzled it softly. He was so warm and it felt so nice to lay there with him that Naruto knew it would be better. He was going to apologize to Sakura, never go back to that place in Konoha again, and most importantly, fix Sasuke's hurt. Because whatever it was, and he had some idea, it was bad.

"No more pushing me away, okay Sasuke? Please. I think this is better."

Sasuke snorted into his neck and lifted his head, staring back into Naruto's eyes with a hint of his mocking nature returned. He didn't answer, but he didn't move either.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: There you go guys. Please review, it really encourages me to write more stories. I love you guys.**


End file.
